The long tale of Willow Song : The Beginning
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: TIMEBABY FIC! Part 1 of Willow Song's tale. If you like reading time baby fics then you'll love this one. No bad guys trying to steal the baby, no unexpected twists that leave you with a gut wrenching sadness, and most importantly no timey- wimey business.Just River and The Doctor in the TARDIS as it always should have been. How will River and The Doctor adapt to being parents?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: YUP IT'S ME AGAIN AND YES THIS IS MY THIRD TIME BABY FIC. HOWEVER THIS ONE ISN'T FULL OF BAD GUYS TRYING TO STEAL THE BABY, HASN'T GOT ANY UNEXPECTED TWISTS, THERE WILL BE NO SUDDEN REAPPEARANCE OF GALLIFREY AND MOST DEFINATLY NO TIMEY WIMEY BUSINESS. IT WILL JUST BE RIVER AND THE DOCTOR IN THE TARDIS TRAVELLING IN TIME AND SPACE, JUST AS IT ALWAYS SHOULD HAVE BEEN. I CAN PROMISE YOU HOWEVER THAT WHAT THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN IS LOTS, AND LOTS OF FLUFF. ENJOY X.**

* * *

He nuzzled up to her, breathing in her gorgeous scent that so uniquely belonged to her. He could tell that she wasn't asleep, he could also tell that she was deep in thought about something. It was worrying to say the least, very worrying indeed. River had seemed completely off her game earlier today and had even missed when she had shot at the very angry Sontaron that had been chasing them in their latest escapade, he was still in shock, River never missed, she had been trained extensively not to. He shivered, pushing the image of the tiny baby he had managed to lose all those years ago out of his mind. He dreaded to think about the details of how they had trained her. The thought of anyone hurting River was a most terrifying one. He'd seen a side of River that he'd never seen before today, her fragile side. It was the side that she usually kept under lock and key. He exhaled into her curly locks and placed a gentle kiss to her head, to show her that he was there is she wanted to talk. He felt her shift slightly beneath his touch and heard a slight hum from within her throat. " River." He whispered into her ear softly.

" Yes…" Her reply was wary, and if he wasn't very much mistaken sounded almost a little panicked.

" Are you ok?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

" Yes sweetie, just tired I guess." She retorted but her words wavered slightly, showing that she was lying through her teeth. He could always tell when she was lying.

His hearts clenched painfully in his chest and he was filled with even more worry for his still unusually quiet wife. River shared everything with him now that they were linear, so what had changed? " I don't believe that for a second." He wrapped an arm around her, dragging her warm body closer to his.

" I didn't think you would. " She mumbled.

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He questioned, already knowing that she probably wasn't, being the stubborn woman that he had married.

" No, you'll have to drag it from me." He could almost imagine her sly smile spreading across her face with that comment.

" I guess I'll have to do just that." He grinned and practically jumped onto River, rolling her over onto her back. However seeing her crumpled, downfallen expression stopped his good mood in it's tracks. Her misty grey eyes were doing their best to avoid looking into his own and there were tears slipping down her cheeks uncontrollably. He hadn't been sure before, but he was completely certain now, there was something gravely wrong with River. He hadn't even realised that she had been crying, stupid old fool he cursed himself mentally, " Oh River." He sighed, shaking his head so his mop of silky brown hair fell onto her face. " Would you please just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her, stroking away each tear as soon as it slipped down her cheek.

Her lips trembled and opened slightly before closing again, no words came out. Blimey this was not good at all, this was a huge leap from good. He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips which was surprisingly not greeted with the same welcome as he usually received when he kissed River. " What's wrong River? Are you sick?" He blurted out in alarm.

" No, I'm not sick." She reassured him, placing her small feminine hand on his strong, defined cheekbone.

Even in the dark he could make out the terror swirling in her eyes, something or someone was scaring River and he was determined to get to the bottom of the whole situation. " Then what? And don't tell me nothing River. Don't you dare try to lie to me, don't you ever think you're capable of lying to me." He warned, still using a low, calm voice. He gripped to her tightly and enveloped her as best he could in his sitting and her lying down position.

" I can't tell you." She sighed.

" Of course you can tell me, you can tell me anything." When she remained silent he tried again. " I'm your husband River."

She bit her lip, " I'm afraid that makes the situation even worse."

He huffed loudly, and contemplated what she meant. How would he make the situation worse? Was he the cause of her anguish? Oh he awfully hoped not, he had already caused so much damage to her life, to cause any more would just be devastating.

" Look I need to gather my thoughts, ok sweetie? " She gently prised him off of her, causing him to roll onto the bed. " Don't follow me Doctor. " She said as she clambered off their bed. " And yes Sweetie that is a warning." She smirked as she disappeared out the door.

The Doctor was left in the dark, still clueless as to what was up with River. Only her warm imprint in the bed sheet remained.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? YEH I KNOW IT'S NOT ALL TO ORIGINAL BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ALL THE SAME. **

**I WOULD BE EVER SO GRACIOUS IF YOU NOW TAKE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING STYLE THEN YOU MAY LIKE SOME OF MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS. TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU'VE GOT TIME AND IF YOU CAN BE BOTHERED WHY NOT POP OVER TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO CHECK THEM OUT? I MEAN WHAT HARM COULD THAT DO REALLY? SO SIT BACK, RELAX AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY. WHETHER THAT INVOLVES MY FAN FICTIONS OR NOT IS UP TO YOU. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: YEY! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY AND TO THOSE WHO LEFT KIND REVIEWS. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER AS MUCH AS YOU DID THE FIRST.**

* * *

River couldn't sleep, her mind was spinning with a million thoughts. Currently she was pacing up and down in the main TARDIS library. She loved libraries, she found that the books held within them helped her to escape from reality. It had often worked when she had been a child, trying to forget about Kovarion and the awful things that she would have to go through in the following morning. In books you could be anyone, you could travel to anywhere and still be sitting in the comfort of your own home or TARDIS in this case. However this time it didn't work, there was no escape, and she still wasn't even remotely tired. Though she had every right to be distracted, after all the situation that she was in wasn't about to go away any time soon, this was an adventure that she couldn't just run away from.

She stopped pacing and let her eyes wonder to her slim waist and flat belly, things that she wouldn't have for much longer if she was correct about a certain impossible thought that just wouldn't leave her alone. She hoped that The Doctor had taken her advice and hadn't followed her, but she doubted he would considering he was just an overgrown, disobedient child. She shook her set of curls, her ringlets of golden hair spilling out over her shoulders. She smoothed a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. Biting her lip, a bad habit that would often occur when she was either upset or nervous about something. Ok, so perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps she was fussing over absolutely nothing. She had to be sure though. For one she didn't want to get his hopes up, she knew that he had had family before back on Gallifrey and building up false hope would only end in his upset. For another she wasn't sure if he even wanted to start a family with her, or if he even wanted children at all for that matter. Life with The Doctor was dangerous especially when children were involved, look what happened to her. She knew that he still felt guilty for that despite it not really being his fault at all, and she also knew being the melodramatic man that he was if she was right about being pregnant with his child that he would completely overreact . Perhaps he would be angry with her for not being careful enough, then again it does take two she thought, smiling weakly to herself. Perhaps he would be embarrassed of her, who wouldn't be? Whilst he would be gallivanting around the universe, saving almighty civilisations, discovering new stars and exploring the wonders of the universe, she would be waddling behind him, unable to keep up with his fast paced lifestyle.

She exhaled, frustrated with herself. Okay she had to bring it down to three simple facts that had been bothering her for a while.1. She was late for her time of the month at least by three weeks. 2. She, River Song, the woman who had been born to be a weapon actually felt vulnerable. It was an unexplainable vulnerability that she herself didn't even quite understand herself yet, a vulnerability that had almost gotten her killed because her hand had been trembling too much to make a straight shot at the Sontaron that had been chasing her and her husband earlier today. 3. She had put on weight. Yes barely an inch and completely unnoticeable to the eyes of others, and most importantly the eyes of her husband. However an inch was an inch and her current body had remained the same shape weight, and size ever since she had regenerated, remaining slight and perfect … that was until now.

She still couldn't be sure however, River hated the feeling of uncertainty looming over her like a dark storm cloud. Her period could be late because of all the stress she had been under she thought logically to herself. She had been under a lot of stress lately, what with the universe throwing trouble at herself and The Doctor left, right and centre. Her and The Doctor had had hardly any time to their selves at all since they had gotten married. Infact they had had so little time alone on the TARDIS that she was surprised that she was in the situation that she was in at all. She knew one thing for sure though and that was that she desperately needed to find out and soon. She knew that there was only one option to reveal the truth to herself and she's not sure she really liked it. The TARDIS held many things within it's walls but she highly doubted that a pregnancy test was one of them. Besides, how was she meant to sneak one past The Doctor? He would be bound to know something's up, he already seemed highly suspicious of her. She really wished she had another woman to talk to, someone who had been through this before, someone that would support her no matter what the out come was of the test. A face swam into her mind, a kind smiling face with ginger hair masking a pale, freckle painted face … Of course her mother. Her mother though a ganger for most of the time had indeed experienced pregnancy for herself and although it would be slightly awkward, her mother was the only hope she had left to shed a little bit of light to her situation.

" River!" Her hearts froze within her ribcage. Just as she thought, he just couldn't help disobeying her orders. She hardly had time to blink before a blurred whirl of Tweed and wild hair flew through the library door. His face was stark white with worry, his pools of green holding nothing but concern and adoration for her. " Ah wife, I've been searching everywhere for you and it seems I've finally found you." He said in a childish tone of voice. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. She dreaded the thought of if she was pregnant because then she'd have another child to look after. She groaned inwardly, if they had a child they would be double the trouble, especially if their child had her wild streak as well as The Doctors childishness. She noticed that The Doctors eyes were fixed on something, it took her awhile to figure out that what he was looking at was infact her hand, her hand that was still hovering above her stomach. " River are you quite all right?" He raised his eyebrows, creating an almost comical expression.

She quickly pulled back her hand as though she had burnt it. " Yes I'm fine sweetie." She now took this as her chance to find an excuse to visit her parents. " Actually, I'm really rather missing mom and dad. I was wondering if we could perhaps pop into Leadworth and visit them."

The Doctors face dropped into a sort of understanding, his lips forming a small 'oh' shape. She held her breath as she waited for his reply, had he really figured her out already? He walked forwards and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her. " River is this what all the fuss has been about?" He asked her, brushing her unruly hair away from her eyes.

River breathed a silent sigh of relief, he was still completely oblivious" Yes." She lied even though a big part of her wanted to tell him so badly about what was going on. She however found herself for once strangely appreciative of her husbands naivety.

" Oh River, Why didn't you just say that you were missing your parents? Hmmm?" He rocked her back and forth, a warm smile aimed directly at her splayed upon his features.

" I guess I was just a little embarrassed. I mean I'm a grown woman and I'm missing my mom and dad." She replied coolly, the lie flowing from her lips with ease.

The Doctor shook his head. " Even grown women are allowed to miss their parents River." He lightly pressed a kiss to her nose, causing the guilt of the lie she had just told to surge within her. This man loved her dearly with both his hearts, he deserved to know what she was going through. No, she told herself. Not until I'm completely sure can I tell him about this. The Doctor grinned. " Right, off to visit the ponds." He yelled at the top of his lungs in a sing song voice.

As she watched her beloved husband run out the library towards the console room she found herself biting back tears. This was certainly going to be one adventure that she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE I COVERED WHAT RIVER WAS FEELING WELL ENOUGH, WITHOUT DRAGGING IT OUT ENDLESSLY.**

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU LEFT A REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**

**INVISIBLEBLADE XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: YEY! 9 REVIEWS ALREADY. I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT INSTALMENT!**

* * *

River was a nervous wreck inside by the time she had gotten showered and dressed, her stomach was twisting and flipping with butterflies. She hoped that her husband wouldn't catch onto her mood, but she's sure that he's far too excited about finally going to visit her mother and father. She stood in front of the mirror and propped her unruly golden locks into a bun, placing several pins in it to make sure that it would hold up and not fall back into it's original wild form. She took a deep breath and tried to think of what she was going to say to her mother but her mind was frozen numb, no words would come to her. She felt hopelessly lost and helpless, two things that River was most certainly was not used to feeling. She wondered how her mother would react, would she be happy? Or would her mother be jealous of her, after all if she was pregnant she would be up taking motherhood, a thing that Amy had missed out on. Then she imagined her fathers scornful face, contorted into utter disgust. She shook that image away, she was panicking. Her father would never be like that, her Dad was a big softie, he'd probably end up crying with an overflow of happiness. Besides she and The Doctor were married, well technically speaking anyway, and so really there shouldn't be any issues about her actually being pregnant. Though she's sure that Rory would probably want to have a chat with The Doctor being the overprotective man he was. She smiled to herself as the image of Rory dressed as a Roman centurion chasing her husband with a sword merged into her mind.

" River, we're here!" Came her husbands excited yell, breaking her from her thoughts. " Come on, off to the Ponds residence!" River rolled her eyes. Blimey if The Doctor was in this bubbly mood all day she really was going to despair, it was hard enough to concentrate without his constant outbursts of enthusiasm .

" Coming Dear!" She shouted back. She took a moment to compose herself, not wanting for a moment for The Doctor to start worrying about her again. She walked down the corridor, each step that she took seemed a mile to her, as though she was climbing a mountain. However as she reached the stairs winding down to the console room she couldn't help but smile. Her husband was waiting impatiently, hopping from one foot to the other, a huge grin spreading further and further across his face. His green twinkling eyes pranced across her body. He held out a hand to her ever like the gentleman, she graciously took it and gripped onto his hand tightly, though he hardly seemed to notice.

" River." He exhaled. " You look good." He stuttered.

" Good?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow

" I mean … you look better than good." He stumbled for words but eventually found the right ones.

" Oh River you look amazing." He twirled her into him and leant down to kiss her lips. When he pulled back she couldn't help laughing.

" what's gotten into you today?" She asked, shaking her head.

" Oh nothing." The Doctor said innocently. " Can't a husband show how much he loves his gorgeous wife." He brought her hand up to his lips and gently caressed her skin.

River felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks, she was glad that her husband approved. She had chosen the most glamorous dress available on the TARDIS to wear. It was a beautiful mauve dress that nipped and tucked at her skin in all the right places, flowing all the way down to the ground. With the dress she was wearing black five inch heels, and she had chosen gold looped earrings to finish off the look. Her hope was that by looking so stunning nobody would notice anything was up with her, so far it was working surprisingly well. " Oh, you're a real sweetie." She beamed at him, pushing a hand through his hair, gaining a small growl like purr from deep inside The Doctors throat, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss flared out of control and soon her and The Doctor were a blur of limbs and fast moving lips with a new found urgency.

"Ahem." An awkward cough came from behind them, it had originated from her father.

River found herself Doctorless within seconds, the only evidence that his lips had been on hers was the slight warm tingle he had left behind. River swerved round just in time to see her mother being crushed in a timelord sized hug. Her father was there also, tutting underneath his breath and face palming.

" Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. How long has it been this time?" River smiled, The Doctor was always happiest when around her parents.

" Too long." Her mother rasped, as The Doctor practically squeezed all the air from her lungs.

" I think that's enough hugging, don't you?" Her father sighed.

The Doctors head pricked up, he unwrapped his arms from her mother, much to her mothers relief.

" Ha!, Ha! Rory the Roman!" He flung himself around Rory and patted him several times on the back. Her father however just simply pushed the childish man off, causing the Doctor to pout slightly. The Doctor began rambling on about how's life in Leadworth but River zoned out completely, her focus now solely on her Mother. Her good mood slowly blackened as the reality of telling her mother about her predicament hit her.

Her mother ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug of her own. " Hello, mommy dear." River sighed softly into her mothers fiery red hair. Her mother pulled back, a small frown indented in her features.

" River what's wrong?" She asked staring into her eyes with concern. Oh her mother was good, she always found a way into someone's soul, always knowing what a person was feeling just by looking at them.

" I can't tell you." River looked over to her father and her beloved husband, and shook her head. " At least not here." She whispered.

Amy gave her an understanding nod, but her worry didn't wash away instead it seemed to worsen.

" Right Amy, Rory are we going to get the grand tour!" The Doctor shouted in glee, rubbing his hands together in pure excitement.

* * *

River sat on the leather sofa quietly biting her lip, nodding every so often and throwing out a few Yeses into the conversation, though she wasn't quite sure what the conversation was even about. She was pretty sure that it had started out about her fathers new promotion in the local hospital but then she had stopped listening entirely. Her mother kept a constant watch on her, as though she was going to break at any given moment. So out of it was she that she jumped to her feet in fright as the plasma TV that took up most of the lounge roared into life.

" River?" The Doctor squeaked in surprise.

" Sorry my love, I didn't mean to scare you." She muttered.

Her Mother rose to her feet, and grabbed her hand. Turning to The Doctor and Rory who were now staring at her in shock, her mother said, " You boys stay here, I'm going to catch up with my daughter." River gladly let her mother lead her away, quite aware by this point that she was being watched closely by her husband, a suspicious look arising within his eyes.

" What was all that about?" Rory asked, puzzled by how his wife and daughter were acting.

The Doctor shrugged. " They're women, who can understand what's going on in their minds?" Turning back to the TV The Doctor frowned, " So explain to me what the point of this game is?" The Doctor, the great cosmic know it all had never understood football, yes he'd played it with Craig and yes even Craig had tried to explain it to him, and Rory also, but he just didn't get it. What was so interesting about a bunch of sweaty men kicking a ball from one end of a gigantic field to the other? Occasionally the ball would find it's way into a net and half the crowd would cheer and other half would boo. He really didn't see the point or why human males loved the game so much.

Rory groaned. " Ok, but this is the last time I'm explaining it to you."

* * *

" Right, out with it." Her mother demanded as she pulled her into the kitchen, shutting the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

River swallowed, she didn't even know where to begin. Hot tears pricked behind her eyes threatening to fall.

" Is it The Doctor? Has he upset you?" Her mother asked angrily, her eyebrows scrunching together.

Shaking her head River took her mothers hand and placed it on her stomach. Her mothers eyes widened in wonder, and curiosity.

" I think I'm pregnant." The words echoed around her head, haunting her, teasing her.

* * *

**MWHHA I FEEL SO EVIL LEAVING IT THERE. I'M LITERALLY TYPING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU BETTER GET GOING WITH YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I WANT AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS BEFORE I POST. REVIEWS ARE LIKE DRUGS, THE MORE I GET THE MORE I NEED, AND IF I DON'T GET … WELL LETS JUST SAY I SIT IN A CORNER ROCKING. **

**SO GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND IN RETURN I SHALL OFFER YOU THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF THIS FAN FICTION. **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS WHILST YOU'RE WAITING FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: SO I DIDN'T GET SIX REVIEWS LIKE I ASKED BUT I THOUGHT TO HELL WITH IT, FIVES STILL AWESOME AND YOU'RE ALL SO KIND FOR LEAVING THEM. I'M EVIL BUT I'M NOT THAT EVIL !**

* * *

River watched as her mothers expression flew from shocked to ecstatic, a hear splitting squeal escaped her mothers lips and River soon found herself wrapped in the comfort of her mothers arms.

" Why Didn't you and The Doctor tell me that you might be having my grandchild?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows, a huge grin splayed on her face. Ok so at least she's happy for me River thought, as she bit down hard on her lip, thinking of what she had to say next.

Her mother drew back slightly, squeezing her arms gently. " He doesn't know yet, does he?"

River shook her head, the tears that she had been holding back finally spilled out of her eyes. " I had to be sure mother. I didn't want tell him, just in case I'm wrong." Her trembling body collapsed into her mother, she bowed her head and rested it on her mothers shoulder, her hot tears soaking through the material of her top.

" Hey it's ok, River look at me." Her mother took hold of her chin, forcing Rivers eyes to meet her own. " We'll get through this together, yeh?" Somehow however her mothers words didn't have the same calming affect as they usually did, in fact she felt utterly miserable.

" Mom, I'm scared. " She whispered, her words shaking almost as much as the rest of her body was. In truth she really was beginning to feel terrified. She didn't know what would be worse. If she was pregnant or if she wasn't. She knew deep down that she was in no shape or form to be a mother, for when it came to children she had no maternal instincts at all. She wasn't like The Doctor, she didn't speak baby, and when a child was crying she couldn't depict the reason for it nor did she know how to end their upset, not like he. The Doctor simply understood children, probably due to the fact that he was one himself. She decided that there and then that if she did have his child that The Doctor would make a wonderful father. She debated that although more petrified than she had been in her entire life, that if she wasn't pregnant that a part of her would certainly be disappointed. Having a child with The Doctor made purely from their love would be the best gift she could have ever wished for. It would also be a huge sign to the rest of the universe that The Doctor was still alive! A sign that would put her whole family at risk! Her child could be taken from her just like she had been stolen from her mother.

" River." Her mother shook her vigorously, breaking her out of her trance of morbid thoughts. " Everything's going to be fine." She reassured her.

" Fine, how are things going to be fine mother?" She snapped. Unlike her mother she could not see the light at the end of the tunnel, just a never ending blackness that was slowly consuming her from the inside out. Her mother placed a finger on her lips, silently shushing her.

" We'll go up town, we'll get you a test and then we'll go from there, yeh." As always her mothers logic got underneath her skin, and she agreed with a small nod.

* * *

The Doctor listened intently, clinging to Rory's every word, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of the Earth game football, when the familiar yell of a certain Mrs Amelia Pond yelled, " Just popping up town with River to get some supplies! Don't worry we'll only be an hour or two!" Followed by the bang of the ponds front door.

The Doctors raised an eyebrow, his brow furrowed beneath his mop of thick brown hair. " Supplies?" He questioned Rory. Rory shrugged, putting it down to River and Amy making up for their lost mother an daughter time. " Rory, how many shops does Leadworth have? Because the last time I was here all Leadworth had was a tiny post office, which by the way frustratingly isn't open on Sundays! Oh and of course I mustn't forget to mention the fact that Leadworth has a duck pond, without any ducks!" The Doctors face fell. " Strange that, a duck pond without any ducks. What's the point of it being called a duck pond if there isn't any ducks."

" Doctor!" Rory shouted, stopping The Doctor mid ramble.

" Yes?" He asked, clueless at to why Rory would stop his ramble, oh how he loved to ramble, rambling had to be one of his favourite pastimes. So it was rather annoying when people felt the need to interrupt him especially when he was in mid flow of a rather brilliant idea.

" Can you just get to the point." Rory sighed.

" Oh." The Doctor mouthed. " Where was I, oh yes. Shops. How many? " The Doctor enquired.

" Not counting the post office or the pharmacy, two, why?" Rory asked, not quite sure as to where The Doctor was heading, or even if The Doctor was heading anywhere at all. The Doctor did often go on about the most pointless things sometimes.

" Because Roranicus Pondicus, there are two shops." The Doctor held up two finger. " Not including the post office and pharmacy of course! " He narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, likening himself to a mad professor who was thinking of the next breakthrough in quantum physics.

" Yes so?" Rory asked, still completely befuddled.

" So everything Rory." The Doctor leapt to his feet, straightened his bow-tie and pulled the maddest grin Rory had ever seen in his life.

" Doctor where are you going?" Rory questioned the crazed man.

" I Pond, am going to do a little research." The Doctor smirked to himself, smoothing down the creases in his tweed jacket.

" Oh please tell me that what I think you mean my research is wrong." Rory exhaled, knowing that he was bound to be dragged into whatever idiotic plan The Doctor had come up with, leaving him to probably face the wrath of Amy's fine upper hand later on when it all went terribly wrong.

" Well it depends. If you're thinking that by research I meant following our wives to see what they are up to, then you're correct. " The Doctor nodded, rather pleased with the plan that he had devised.

Yup, just as he had been thinking, Rory groaned. " Do you really thinks that's a wise idea?"

" Look Rory, you don't have to come. It's just I'm awfully worried about River, your daughter! She's been acting strange for a while now. She told me that it was because she missed you and Amy but she seems even more upset now than ever! Which begs to question, what's really going on with her?" By the time The Doctor had finished his speech he was almost hyperthentalateing.

Rory stared at The Doctor in shock with his mouth agape, his heart swelled with emotion, never had he seen The Doctor so distraught over something like he was over his daughter now. " Ok, I'll come with you." He agreed, also feeling a great deal of worry for his daughter now.

* * *

Rivers hearts thudded in her chest as her eyes surveyed the countless numbers of pregnancy tests. There were a variety to choose from and each and every one of them completely different. She glanced at her mother, throwing a cry for help her way.

Amy picked one up, it was cheap and looked relatively simple to use compared to some of the others that were stacked on the shelf. " Here, try this one." She handed it to her along with a five pound note so she could buy it, as being The Doctors wife and living the lifestyle she did, River didn't carry any cash of her own.

As she placed the test on the counter she could feel the spotty, teenaged boys eyes boring into her, judging her. Stop being ridiculous River she thought to herself, you're just being self conscious. Indeed the cashier looked fed up, and disinterested in everything but the money she had just handed over to him. " Is there a toilet that I can take this in?" River asked, blushing in embarrassment.

" Round back." The boy grunted, pointing in the general direction of where it was.

" Good luck." Her mother smiled encouragingly at her as she reluctantly made her way to the back of the small pharmacy. Dread spread through her like a thousand needles pricking her all at the same time. Well here goes nothing she thought.

* * *

" Ow! " Cried Rory as he crashed straight into The Doctor. " What did you stop for?" He moaned.

" Shh" The Doctor hissed, holding a finger up to Rory's lips. He tilted his head upwards and sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring. " Well that can't be right." He muttered to himself, releasing his finger from Rory's lips.

" What can't?" Rory asked. Seriously could The Doctor get any stranger? He thought to himself.

" Well according to my old sniffer." The Doctor tapped his nose three times, with a smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. " Rivers just over." He span round and his face immediately contorted with worry. " There." He finished. He was now staring into the window of the Leadworth pharmacy. His mouth trembled. What was River doing in a pharmacy? Had she lied about being ill? The Doctor glimpsed a flash of orange, realising a moment later that it belonged to Amy he found that his legs finally allowed him to move. He bolted through the door, a chime of a bell welcoming him, a bewildered Rory following close behind .

Amy started, " Doctor I think that you should leave." He could see in her eyes that she was hiding something, something big, something incredibly big.

" Amy why are you here? Is River ill? " He questioned her surveying her for the tiniest proof of her lying.

" No she's not ill." Amy replied quickly. " Now can you please just leave." She began to push him away, but The Doctor wasn't having any of it.

" I'm not leaving until I see River." He stated stubbornly.

Rory glanced from The Doctor to Amy. " What's going on?" He asked, dumfounded.

" I don't know, your wife's refusing to tell me." The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

That was the moment that River made an appearance …

" River!" The Doctor screamed at the top of his lungs and raced towards her. When he reached her however he was surprised to see that she had been crying again. " River?" He asked stepping towards her, she flinched away from him, her face grave, very grave indeed.

" Hello sweetie." The usual greeting sounded so wrong, those two little word used to hold so much life and joy, now they seemed dead and dull.

He let his eyes scan her, checking that she wasn't physically hurt in anyway, that's when he noticed that clutched in her right hand was a slim white object. " River, what's that?" His voice raised an octave, he already recognised exactly what it was, he just wasn't sure why his wife had one. She hardly seemed to register him however, her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to have frozen. He touched her hand and felt her frantic beating pulse beneath his fingertips. He would say that River was scared, terrifyingly scared. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat back down and tugged at the offending object in Rivers hand, it immediately slipped from her grip. Taking a deep breath he looked at it.

His eyes widened as he read the small blue writing imprinted on the white stick. 'Positive.'

What? Positive? But this was a pregnancy test, why was River holding a pregnancy test. Then it all suddenly fell into place. Pregnancy test. River. Positive. The Doctors brain went into overload, his head throbbed with a million thoughts as though it was going to explode at any given time. He felt his surroundings spinning around him, dangerously fast. Ok too fast The Doctor thought as he felt himself plummeting backwards.

The Doctor had fainted.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PWETTY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I'VE GOT AN EXAM TOMORROW WHICH SUCKS FOR ME AS WELL AS IT DOES FOR YOU BECAUSE IT MEANS I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE. X( **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: YEY THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVED. YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! SORRY IF THIS ISN'T AS GOOD AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS AS I'M SUPER TIRED FROM THE PHYSICS EXAM I HAD TODAY BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE DESPITE THAT FACT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY.**

* * *

The Doctor jolted upright, taking huge gulps of air, wishing deep down that he was still unconscious so he didn't have to face reality. Three faces swam into his vision, each one with concern etched into their features. It took him a while to realise that who he was seeing was actually Amy, Rory and his wife. Rory was touching his shoulder asking him if everything was ok but somewhere between the words leaving Rory's mouth and hitting his ears they lost their translation. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, a long sigh escaping his lips. As he brought his hand up to run through his hair he looked up to see Amy holding River in her arms. River was upset, and he supposed she had every right to be. He hadn't meant to faint, it was just it had been a rather big shock to his system.

He'd given up hope altogether of ever having children again, a long, long time ago. He closed his eyes as he remembered his family back on Gallifrey, his children, the children that he had condemned to death. He had thought that the pain from losing them wouldn't ever heal, that they had left too big of a hole in his two hearts, then Jenny came along and he hadn't accepted her until it was too late. He realised as he was cradling Jenny in his arms that he had missed being a dad, missed having someone that he could claim as his own and show the universe through a Timelords eyes. He hadn't anticipated this with River, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Was he ready for this ? He wasn't entirely sure. Did River even want a family with him? After all he had the worst track record for being a family man. Perhaps River would hate him, after all he had gotten her pregnant, a thing he doubted that she was too thrilled about. However he was sure that she would be a wonderful mother , she was sweet natured underneath her tough outer layer. What about protecting their child? Would he be able to keep their child safe from the dangers of the universe? He realised that whatever they were going to have to do, they would have to do it together. After all he was still incredibly in love with the mad, enigmatic woman, that fact would never change. He just hoped that throwing a baby into the mix wouldn't effect their relationship too gravely, the thought was unthinkable.

Right, you pompous fool get up now and talk to River, The Doctors inner voice screamed. Taking a deep breath he leapt to his feet, almost toppling backwards. " Careful Doctor. " Rory grabbed his arm and steadied him.

" Thanks Rory. " The Doctor muttered, shrugging him off, now that the danger of falling back to the ground was over. He walked over to River and gestured for Amy to leave the two of them be. Amy whispered something into Rivers ear and she nodded. Amy squeezed Rivers arm, smiled slightly and walked over to where Rory was standing.

The Doctor swallowed hard, for once in his life he just couldn't find the words. River was seemingly refusing to meet his eyes, probably terrified about what he was going to say. So instead of saying anything he just fixated his gaze on her stomach, reaching a hand out to brush against it. A fond smile spread across his face as he felt the tiny spark of life forming within his wife. " Oh River." He breathed, his hearts swelling with pride and joy , what they had made together was a beautiful thing, a gift that they should treasure.

River bit her lip, " So you're not angry then my love?" Her voice was shaken, she was still clearly in shock.

" River." He gasped, " Why would I be angry about such a wonderful thing like this. " Grinning like an idiot he coiled his arms around her and span her around, causing her to laugh. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the whole universe, it was like the song of a nightingale, the tinkling of a bell. Whenever he heard it his hearts would soar with happiness, because when she was happy then so was he." We're having a baby River!" He exclaimed as he set her back on the ground.

" Yes my love, that we are. " River flashed him her trademark smirk, looking far more content than she had previously. That was when he realised that he hadn't even asked what River was feeling. " River, you do want this don't you?" He held his breath, preparing himself for if she said no.

"Sweetie how could you say something like that? This is our child. A part of me, and a part of you. Of course I want this." He had never felt such admiration for his wife than he had right now, she was so brave, so determined, her words carried such love for their unborn child.

He nodded and thought long and hard for a word that would describe their child, " Yes, and they will be Fabtabulouses!" He watched as Rivers expression changed to amusement.

" Fabtabulouses?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" What? It's a word. " He defended himself, holding his hands up in the air.

She cocked her head slightly, " I kind of like it." She purred, stroking his face gently with her hand.

"But a baby? " He shouted, jumping up and down as excitement flowed through his very essence. He pressed his hands to her stomach and beamed. " I can't believe that there's a baby growing inside of you! " Fascinated, he felt the tiny spark of life reach out to his mind once more, this was so surreal for him, considering his children back on Gallifrey had been loomed not formed in a womb.

" Well you'll be able to tell in a few months." Her bottom lip jutted out. " I'm going to get fat."

He wrapped his arms around Rivers waist and tugged her closer to him, trailing tender kisses down her neck. " It doesn't matter, I'll love you just as much as I do now, even more so perhaps. "He assured her.

" So, I'm taking it that everything's sorted out between you two, yeh?" Amy's Scottish tilted voice asked from behind them.

The Doctor gazed lovingly into Rivers eyes. " Very much so Pond." He replied, entwining his hand with Rivers, her hand that seemed to fit so perfectly with his.

" Who would have known it, The Doctors a sap." The Doctor lifted his head immediately, quite offended about being referred to as a sap.

" I am not. " He retorted.

" You kinda are, considering you fainted when you found out your wife was pregnant. " Amy rolled her eyes.

" It was a shock, a very big shock." He informed her with an affirmative nod of the head. " I am not a sap."

" Yeh, ok, if you say so." Amy sniggered slightly.

" Pond you must never discuss me fainting with anyone. If Torchwood or UNIT gets even a single whiff of this my reputation could be ruined forever. I won't be seen as the oncoming storm anymore, I'll be seen as a weak, feeble idiot. " He shuddered at the thought, he'd die of the embarrassment.

" So basically if anyone asks, you want me to lie about what you're really like." Amy stated, earning herself a playful slap off The Doctor.

The Doctor frowned, someone was missing, oh yes of course … " Where's Rory?" The Doctor questioned Amy.

" I'm here." Rory slapped The Doctor on the back awkwardly. " Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy. "

Amy screeched and pulled Rory to her side. " We're going to be grandparents Rory! " Rory paled and swallowed, still not used to being called dad let alone granddad.

The Doctor leant his head against Rivers and breathed out into her hair happily. They weren't a conventional family but they were most certainly content.

He and River had been blessed with the gift of life, and for once everything was right with the universe.

* * *

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. OF COURSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN THE WHOLE ' YOU BETTER PROTECT MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDCHILD OR ELSE' CHAT FROM RORY XD. **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SIXTH CHAPTER.**

* * *

" Right we're off! " The Doctor Clapped his hands together, a enthusiastic grin spreading across his features.

" Where are we going?" River purred, trailing a hand down his chest suggestively, rubbing small circles with her fingertips on the tiny amount of skin she could access underneath his buttons.

The Doctor blushed, " River your parents are still here, stop it." He whined, though it almost came out as a groan.

"Yes parents still very still much here." Rory stated, arms crossed, eyes screwed up, watching the pair of them closely.

Amy smirked, and rolled her eyes, " Just ignore him." She slapped Rory on the arm forcefully.

" Oww!" Rory yelled, clutching at his arm.

" Shh your stupid face. " Amy ordered, immediately silencing Rory. She turned to The Doctor, who was still trying to fend off his overly flirtatious wife. " Do you really have to go? You've only just got here." She pleaded.

" Yes Pond, we have to go! " The Doctor retorted. " I am going crazy! Leadworth is just so mind numbingly boring! " He clutched at his hair and shook his head vigorously.

Amy sighed, " Will you at least promise to come and visit us?" She questioned.

" Of course we'll visit. won't we River?" " The Doctor gazed into River eyes and stroked her cheek delicately.

" Of course mommy dear, naturally we'll visit you. Seeing as you are the grandparents of our child. " River assured her.

Amy sighed, " Good, you better." She replied in her Scottish tilted accent . " And before the baby's born, yeh. Please Doctor, for once in your life, don't be late." Amy could just imagine The Doctor and River turning up on their doorstep with their teenage son/ daughter . She'd missed out on her daughters childhood, she didn't want to miss out on her grandchild's as well.

" Pond, how many times must I tell you? The TARDIS is a time machine! It takes me to the exact location and time that I type in. Why would you think that I'd be late?" He raised his eyebrows, feigning a mock hurt expression.

" Oh I don't know." Amy shrugged, " It may have happened just a few dozen times." The Doctor huffed,

" Honestly Pond, have you no faith in me?" He questioned.

" Honestly no." She replied, stony faced.

River giggled, " Don't worry mother, I'll do the piloting." River informed her.

" No, Mrs Song! You most certainly will not! You're not to lift a finger until the baby is born." The Doctor exclaimed.

River exhaled and shook her set of curls, " I'm pregnant sweetie, not handicapped." She stated.

" It doesn't matter, you're still not to do a single thing. Your only job is to house our baby and to look beautiful." He stroked a finger lightly across her belly, revelling in the tiny electric shock feeling that coursed through his body at the touch.

River hummed happily, " You do say the sweetest things my love." He beamed at her, placing a faint kiss upon her forehead.

The Doctor nodded, " I know." He replied smugly. " Now, shouldn't we be going?" He asked, anticipation of getting to his beloved blue box again eating him alive.

" Go on then. " Amy caved in, seeing how truly desperate her best friend was to get out of Leadworth.

The Doctor lunged himself at his mother in law, squeezing her tightly, " Goodbye Pond! No, not goodbye. Goodbyes a terrible word, sounds so final. So long, yes that's better. So long Pond!" He eventually released her from his vice like grip and with a twirl and a snap of his fingers the TARDIS swung her doors open.

Just as he had placed a single foot in the TARDIS Rory grabbed his arm and whispered something into his ear. The Doctor immediately paled, his happy demeanour dropped and he retreated back into the Ponds residence.

" Sweetie, is everything ok?" River asked him, worry swirling within her eyes.

" Yes dear." He squeaked, clearly lying. " You go on ahead, I'll be in in a minute. " The Doctor forced a smile across his face.

" Ok, if you're sure." River raised her eyebrows quizzically.

" Yes, I'm sure!" He began pushing her into the TARDIS. " Whilst you're waiting, think of a cool place you want to go. " He shoved his reluctant wife inside and span around to face Rory.

" Can you leave us be Amy, this is kinda guy stuff." Rory glanced at The Doctor awkwardly.

Amy snorted, " Men." She muttered ,before she tilted her head and mouthed ' good luck' at The Doctor. Walking away, she left her husband and her son in law alone.

" Rory I … " The Doctor started but found himself being cut off before he could even get a word in edgeways.

"No Doctor, I'll be the one doing the talking." Rory puffed up his chest and stood on his tip toes in an attempt to meet The Doctors height. If it had been any other person in the universe The Doctor would have just simply laughed and waltzed away back into his time machine. Unfortunately Rory wasn't just any person. He was the father of his wife, his child's grandfather, so instead The Doctor just listened. The feeling of dread swallowed him up as he prepared himself for what Rory was going to say next.

" First issue I have to bring up is the fact that you've gotten my daughter pregnant." Rory's voice was low and deadly and The Doctor half expected to receive a punch from him.

" I'm sorry Rory, it's not as if we planned this. And we are husband and wife now, the baby's just a result of what husbands and wives do. " The Doctor was becoming more and more flustered with each passing second.

" Ehh, Really don't want to know." Rory shivered in repulse. " And that's another thing, you need to start preparing for this baby Doctor. You can't travel once the baby's arrived, you'll have to settle down somewhere. " The Doctors eyes widened at that statement.

Of course he knew life was going to change with a baby thrown into the mix, but settle down? Could he really do it? Stay in one place forever with his family. Besides he was certain their baby was a Timelord and every Timelord hates staying in one place and time, that was a fact, it was in their guts. He hated it, River most definatly wouldn't want to stay put, neither would he and it would be most unhealthy for his child to do so. A long time ago he had known a Timelord who had decided to settle upon Earth, it had literally driven her mad. Of course all the dangerous adventures would have to stop, nice simple non violent planets from now on he thought." Rory I'm not sure that's a good idea, the baby just simply won't like it." He complained. " I promise that I'll cut down on the danger and to travel less though." He informed Rory.

" No, you'll settle down. There are people out there that could take your child Doctor … like Melody was taken from me and Amy." Rory whispered the last part. It pained The Doctor to know that even after all this time Rory was still effected by the loss of their baby. Yes he knew who she was, who she had grown up to be and had a close relationship with River but Rory was still hurting inside.

" Rory I can promise you that history isn't going to repeat itself. I've already scanned River, she's not a ganger. The universe still thinks I'm dead and the only people that know about the baby is the four of us. I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter and your grandchild. " He squeezed Rory's shoulder and smiled weakly. In truth he was terrified that he had just told Rory a promise that he couldn't keep, but he'd try his dam hardest not to break it.

" That's what I want to hear." Rory held out a hand, a peace offering.

The Doctor gladly took it and shook it firmly. " So are we good?" He asked.

" We're good. Now go on, don't want to keep the wife waiting." Rory gestured at the TARDIS doors.

" Oh yes, who know what trouble she could be getting into." The Doctor retorted.

Placing his hand on the blue doors of his TARDIS, he knew that this was going to be possibly the most amazing chapter in his life yet.

* * *

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO LEAVE A REVIEW XXX.**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**IF YOU LOVE MATTEX ( MATT/ALEX) FAN FICTIONS THEN CHECK OUT MY FAN FICTION ' THE LOVE GAME' . IT'S MY FIRST EVER MATTEX FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH IF YOU DECIDE TO REVIEW ON THAT STORY. **

**ANYWAY, HAVE A GOOD DAY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! A HUGE THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN GETTING FOR THIS STORY. YOU AMAZING, WONDERFUL PEOPLE ARE MY INSPIRATION.**

* * *

" River what are you doing?" The Doctor squeaked in surprise. He could only watch in awe as his wife twisted and turned around the TARDIS console, almost as if she was dancing to a non existent song.

She stopped momentarily, turned to him, and flashed him a toothy grin. This meant one of two things; that she was in an incredibly good mood or that she was up to trouble. By the way her eyebrows were wiggling playfully The Doctor guessed that it was most probably the latter. " Well Sweetie, I just thought we're in dire need of an adventure. " Her eyes floated over him seductively. His hearts thundered within his chest and he swallowed down hard.

" But River I promised your father …" He found himself being cut of by soft lips crashing onto his. He sank into the kiss and let a hand sprawl through his wife's golden locks. He realised that this was just Rivers cunning plan to get what she wanted, and unfortunately for him it was working. Her touch was enough to make him crumble to her every want and need, and at the moment it felt like she was touching him everywhere. Her hands flitted across his body causing every single nerve fibre to sky rocket into fire. " River ." He mumbled as his lips were yet again viciously attacked.

" Hmmm. " River replied happily.

He broke away and pulled River into a hug. Cocking his head he just stared at her intently, etching every one of her features into his mind. He loved just watching her, savouring up every moment he had with her because who knew how much time they had left until the library. He felt a shiver of dread glide down his spine. If River was going to die then what was to become of their child? Could he really raise a child all on his own? He took a deep breath. Small steps Doctor his inner voice calmly spoke, giving him mild reassurance. After all, for all he knew it could be thousands of years before River had to go to the library. Besides he didn't know whether the baby would even survive full term, another deeply saddening thought. He blinked away the tears that were pricking the insides of his eyes like tiny hot daggers. He knew that each second that he spent with his wife had to be precious, spectacular and just down right amazing. For when River goes to the library and meets his naïve, younger self then at least she'll know just how much she meant to him. So was it really a surprise that he found his hearts giving way for her minor request. " Perhaps one tiny wincy little trip won't hurt." He sighed reluctantly.

She smirked at him, oblivious to his black mood. " One condition, I get to fly her." He watched in amusement as his wife's smirk dropped from her face, replaced by a small frown indented in her forehead.

" Fine. " She huffed, rolling her eyes in his direction. " Just as long as we don't end up at the wrong end of a very angry alien mob, again!" The Doctors jaw swung agape in shock and his eyes widened comically.

" Name one time that that's happened." He demanded.

" Well there was that time with the green zyborgs, the Slitheen that said we'd make a lovely soup, oh and of course I mustn't forget to mention the close shave we had with the Sontarons. The list just simply goes on my love … " River beamed at him, stroking a finger along the length of his neck.

The Doctor nodded vigorously , " I think I get the picture. So basically no trips that end in upsetting aliens who might just possibly want to make us into soup or other thick liquid like substances. I did after all say to your father that I would cut down on the slightly more risky outings. " River gently kissed him on the nose,

" There's a good boy. I think you're finally learning." She walked over to the old, battered car seat and sank into it.

" Right, safety comes first!" The Doctor exclaimed, and with a hop and a skip jumped beside her and pulled out a safety belt from the side of the car seat . Tugging it around he chuckled at her befuddled expression before racing back to the console in a flood of excitement.

" Right! Pull the wibbily leaver, push the wobbly button, turn on the blue boringers, flip the yellow normaliser thingy mbob, Ooooh it's been a millennia since I've used the green gojitters." He clapped his hands in anticipation and stood back, ever so slightly expecting an almighty explosion. Instead a miracle happened. The TARDIS engines moved silently up and down in a swift, smooth movement and his old girl began gliding through the vortex with ease.

He turned to River enthusiastically but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of a single fat teardrop falling down her cheek. " River!" He gasped, sprinting to her side. "What's wrong, hmmm." He peered at her face curiously, cupping her chin.

" You used the blue stabilisers. " Came her choked reply.

" Is that all?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

River nodded meekly, biting her lip in bashful embarrassment.

The Doctor snorted and clasped a hand over his mouth to stop his suppressed laughter tumbling out into the open.

" So much for being a loving and supportive husband." River crossed her arms and pouted sulkily at him.

The Doctor reached forwards and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, " Yes well I do try my best dear." He retorted, releasing her from the confines of her safety belt. He reached out for her hand and she reluctantly took it. Pulling her up to her feet he brushed the wetness from her cheeks, " It'll be all those hormones." He informed her, " Buzzing around your body in a crazed frenzy by now I should think. " He gulped as his wife's expression turned from mildly annoyed to a murderous glare. " Right, well I've got something that'll put them to rest for a while." He practically dragged her to the TARDIS doors, and with a maddened grin swung them open.

" River Song may I introduce you to what can only be described as an archaeologists version of heaven!"

* * *

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! A LOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE OF LATE SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS FIC. A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT REVIEWS AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED AND FAVED.**

* * *

Things hadn't gone exactly as The Doctor had planned, but then again his ' plans ' never usually did, and he hadn't really expected them to either. All he had wanted was to impress River! At first she had been extremely awe struck, and for once pleasantly pleased with his choice of trip, but now that was most certainly not the case. Now she was in one of her ' I'm not happy with you at all and if you come any closer to me I'll shoot you moods. '

This wasn't at all looking good for The Doctor, especially since he and his wife were now trapped in a tiny cell together. Yes, they were in jail! Of course both of them were used to being chucked behind bars, and the aliens that had locked them in earlier had said that they could come out in a couple of hours. He guessed that River being pregnant meant that she was far more emotional, and was probably being rather irrational about the whole thing too. Although to be fair on a scale of one to ten this cell probably ranked as a one. It was cramped, and smelt like a mixture of wet dog and sweat. Probably not the nicest of places to spend your time in then.

The Doctor exhaled …

It had all started off so wonderfully as well!

He hadn't been joking when he'd said the place was indeed like an archaeologists heaven. It was a mish mash of the great civilisations of all time, and was a really quite a beautiful sight. It had everything his wife could have possibly wanted, and more. Egyptian pyramids stretched out as far as the eye could see, surrounded by the glorious healing trees of Archachewier. Grazing in the grass were beasts of long ago and soaring in the sky were the dragons of ice kashki. Of course the animals were all herbivores! Imagine how off putting it would be to tourists if they weren't. He'd done his research, and just like Rory had ordered him had taken River to a place of safety. There were no monsters or dangerous civilisations, and the planet wasn't under quarantine. That was all the health and safety boxes ticked, wasn't it? Apparently not …

If only he'd checked out the ' Are there any laws against bow-tie's ' box,

At that very moment it was as if River was reading his mind, " You and your blasted bow tie." She huffed.

" How was I supposed to know that the erif's had a law against bow-ties?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically, holding his hands up in surrender. The erif's were tiny pixie like creatures that as he had found out were basically the fashion police in disguise. What was it that everyone had against bow ties? They're cool!

River rolled her eyes in his direction and shook her set of golden curls. He watched her nervously, a ant trapped underneath a magnifying glass. What could he possibly say to make this better? In the end he decided that actions spoke louder than words. Reaching out his hand he clasped his fingers tightly around her own. At first he half expected her to pull away but instead he gained a slight smile from the woman that sat so comfortably in his hearts. It felt good to see that smile, that wonderful smile that told him that underneath that hard exterior of Rivers that she was happy. He at least hoped that she's happy. He knows that without him that Rivers life would have turned out completely different. She wouldn't be River song, and there wouldn't have even been a Melody Pond. Or there might have been.. Who knows. He tries not to think about all the countless possibilities too much, because despite his every day motto of ' Time can be rewritten.' He wouldn't ever wish for his time with River to be rewritten. Each moment he spends with her is as precious, and as fragile as glass. His only fear is that one day that metaphorical glass will shatter and River will no longer be by his side. He knows that it's bound to happen sometime. One day she'll go to the library … one day. The only question still lingering in his mind was, when? When would River fade from his life?

He felt incredibly guilty with the knowledge of there being a possibility that their child could grow up without it's mother. He couldn't ever let river know about this … It might change everything! What wouldn't River do to ensure she was with her child? He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. A big worry he had was that the River that he had met in the library hadn't spoken of a child. Though knowing River she'd always be rather careful about releasing foreknowledge. Just this once he wished that they could've scrapped all spoilers, for it was the not knowing that was killing him.

Snapping his eyes open he grinned at River and squeezed her hand whilst letting his other hand glide gently across her stomach. For now he'd try and not worry about the future, and he'd keep his mind solely focussed on the present. No matter what happened he was going to try and be the best dad possible to his child.

Leaning forwards he crashed his lips onto River's and leant his forehead against her own, " I love you River. " He breathed into her ear.

" I love you too." She mumbled through the kiss, snuggling to him closer.

He knew right then that somehow everything would be just fine. Their child would always be enveloped in a blanket of golden love, and nothing in the universe could ever break something that powerful.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S PRETTY AWFUL AND THAT THERE'S HARDLY ANY FLUFF, AND THE UPDATES SUPER LATE. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU'RE ENJOYING IT OR EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT PLEASE JUST LEAVE ONE.**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE X**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: Yipee! Wasn't expecting this fic to go so well at all. 60 reviews, 50 followers and 24 faves. Wow guys ... just wow! My insperation for this story just came flooding back today. I hope you enjoy this chappy. **

* * *

River watched in amusement as her husband tip tiptoed around her with utmost care. His over exaggeration of protectiveness was rather funny to watch. His green eyes were curiously fixed on her own with the exception of them occasionally flickering down to her now ever so slightly bloated stomach. He'd been like this ever since the ' prison incident' … treating her like she was carved out of glass, " Morning dear." He greeted her chirpily.

She blinked, shook her set of curls, and sighed, " Morning sweetie. " She pulled her dressing gown around her and stroked a fond hand over her bump, " What have you got planned today?" She asked, knowing full well that whatever The Doctor actually had planned would probably go to rut if the TARDIS had her say ; she usually did.

" Actually I was rather thinking that we should just have a day in today. Give you a rest … " He trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Not that you look like you need rest! " His eyes widened and he shook his head in his usual childlike manner, " It's just um … mini Song might need it. " He stuttered and pointed to her stomach with an offending finger.

Rivers lips twitched slightly as she decided how best to respond to her husband. She could tell that this had nothing to do with their child or herself needing rest. They had both slept quite well through the night so there was no need for more rest. She assumed that this was far more likely to do with her getting hurt, but she wasn't as fragile as he assumed. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she wasn't River Song any more. River Song was a strong, independent woman and was quite capable of looking after herself and all River had to do was show him that she was the same woman despite her current condition, " Very well. " She stated as a plan began to formulate within her mind.

The Doctor smiled and an expression of obvious relief flooded his features, " We can still have fun, hey? I'm sure the TARDIS will provide us with some entertainment. Won't you, old girl?" He patted the wall with adoration twinkling in his eyes.

River bit back the urge to laugh. Sometimes she wondered who was married to who, " Yes I'm sure she will." She replied, not missing the beat where the TARDIS herself laughed within her mind. Yes the TARDIS was going to help her have some fun indeed. Just not the kind of fun The Doctor was probably thinking of, " First things first. Breakfast?" She pouted and put on her best puppy dog face.

He melted beneath her gaze and he nodded eagerly, " Yes! Of course! Breakfast. The most important meal of the day! What do you want? Eggs? Bacon? Toast? " He asked her, clearly eager to please.

" Full English brecky." She replied curtly.

" Righty oh! Full English breakfast coming up!" The Doctor yelled, running in the direction of the TARDIS kitchen.

River smirked deviously and ran a hand over the TARDIS console, " You heard him sweetie. Take me somewhere fun. " Her request was answered with a warm, familiar hum. She watched as the leavers flipped in sequence by themselves, and quickly made sure that the blue stabilisers were pressed firmly down so there take off would go unnoticed by The Doctor. Couldn't have their fun spoilt, could they?

As the engines heaved to a steady stop she strode over to the double doors and thrust them open, grinning at the world waiting for her on the other side.

" Ahhh, one of the seven pleasure planets That's much more like it." She exhaled happily and stepped out, blinking under the warm mechanical sun wrenched in the sky.

A robot immediately rolled up to her, " Can I recommend the mineral based massage mam. It's effects are positively beneficial."

River hummed, " Show me the way. I like the sound of that. " She happily followed the robot.

* * *

A few hours later she was lying face down, indulging herself in a massage of all massages. She moaned as soft tender hands unravelled the tense knots beneath her skin, " You're really talented. " She muttered under her breath.

" Thanks dear. I try my best." The voice of her husband replied.

River sprang off the table she was lying on and stared wide eyed at her husband, " Ah, sweetie …" She began but was cut off by smooth slips pressing against her own. Her hearts fluttered within her chest, soaring higher than the sky to match the joy radiating off of her. She expected her husband to pull away, to tell her off for leaving the TARDIS and not telling him, but instead his kiss deepened and his hands grabbed her waist. His fingers slid over her stomach like butterflies hovering in the night air. He rubbed his head against her own, tickling her with his mop of dark brown hair. She could tell in every movement he made he was doing it out of the love he had for her. As he finally pulled away it took her a few moments to catch her breath, " Certainly didn't see that coming." She gasped breathily.

The Doctor pulled her tighter against him, " Yes. Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Mr unexpected! Oooh no! That's a terrible title. Perhaps I should just stick to being called The Doctor, hey? " He waggled his eyebrows comically.

" You're not cross that I left the TARDIS?" River asked curiously.

" Of course not. It was foolish of me to think that I could keep the notorious River Song at bay." He kissed her lightly on the head, " Besides the TARDIS told me where you were from the moment you left her doors." He grinned.

River huffed, " Traitor. " She said playfully.

" Now, now River. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. This is after all a pleasure planet. One of seven mind you. We could have a little fun." He winked at her.

" Did I just hear a sincere amount of suggestion in your voce? " River giggled.

" Whatever do you mean miss Song? I'm afraid I'm far too innocent to understand what you're implying." He glared at her with a devilish darkness swirling in his eyes.

" Of course Sweetie. Couldn't have your childlike innocence broken, could we? " She replied.

River exhaled slowly as she felt a tiny bubbling sensation from within her stomach.

" What is it River? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked worriedly

" It's nothing my love. I just think it's our Childs way of saying that your innocence is beyond saving. " River felt a huge grin forming on her face.

The Doctor leant in and pressed his warm palm against the middle of her bump and chuckled deeply as the bubbling sensation once again rippled through River's stomach, " Hello little one. " He cooed.

" Doctor I was thinking perhaps it's time we saw our child. " River looked up at him hopefully.

He swallowed and nodded. She was quite aware of his sudden mood swing but was far too scared to ask why he had changed from overjoyed to solemn, and stony faced within two split seconds. Oh that man, that impossible man. Sometimes she wished that she could read his thoughts.

Was The Doctor having second thoughts about having a child with her? Was this a sudden slow reflex to her leaving the TARDIS without telling him?

Fear twisted her internal organs painfully as she looked into her husbands eyes. He seemed crushed, broken even.

Yes she thought. I wish I could read his mind.

* * *

**Woah! How did that go from fluff to angst just like that in a blink of an eye. What is wrong with me? Please leave a review if you want to find out what's going through The Doctors mind. Leaving a review would make a fellow whovian (me) superbly happy!**

**Talking about fellow whovians. Who's excited about the new series starting tomorrow!**

**If you have time and you like my writing style then please check out more of my stories on my profile page.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks to those who have supported me with this fic so far. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Doctor twirled around the medical room, grinning at his wife, grabbing equipment, and the bluest of blue gels that he'd seen humans use so many times. There must be something in it, or perhaps it's just to make the mother to be look extremely foolish. He hope the latter wasn't correct, otherwise River would be most unhappy indeed.

Of course his grin was fake, and his fast and happy movements were forced. Beneath The Doctor's surface he was a quaking bundle of nerves, and angst. This was the first time he'd be seeing his child. The first time that everything would start getting ...real. It was a terrifying thought that bolted through him like a sharp electric bolt. He'd be able to see that tiny life, growing, and living as a miracle in River's womb. It would be a little bit of him, and and a little bit of River. This child was cursed. If it was anything like him, anything at all. This child would live a life of constantly being on the run. This child would never be able to live out a normal, happy life. It was devastating to think that.

He loved his and River's child even now. How could he not? Love was actually the problem. He had far too much love for their child. He just wanted to protect it from the universe, but he knew that one day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for hundreds of years to come. His child would have to go out on it's own, and he wouldn't be there to save them. Perhaps he was worrying about nothing. Perhaps this was all in his mind, and he was just being ridiculously stupid, but it wasn't as if he had the best track record of being a father. Would he be able to step up to the plate? That was a question that he just didn't know the answer to. This child was just so precious, and fragile that anything could happen. It wasn't even born yet, and he already found himself worrying about it's well being. Then again what parent doesn't worry about their child? Except what parent has built up millions of enemies like him? There were people out there who hated him, and the things he has done. People out there who wanted to destroy his world. This child was now his world.

The only reason he tried to stay happy, and didn't voice his fears was River. She couldn't know what was going through her mind. He body was underneath enough physical strain as it was. To add unnecessary emotional pain to that too would be foolish of him. He wondered if she was quite aware what they had gotten them selves into. If she knew how delicate all three of their lives were at the moment. Perhaps he would feel better once their child was a live and well in their arms. Until then all he could do was smile, and stride forwards. Taking one step at a time.

" Sorry dear. This is going to be rather cold I'm afraid." The Doctor warned his wife, squeezing the tube until the blue liquid squirted out.

She hissed as the gel made contact with her skin, " You weren't kidding."

" Sorry. It'll warm up. " He gave her a wan smile.

Spreading it further over her now slightly visible bump he began to lose himself in his thoughts again.

This child. This wonderful life was in his hands. He would fight till his last breath for it. He was being given another chance. A chance to start again, and to be happy with a wife, and children. And although the day might come that the universe threw it all back in his face he would not let it go quite so easily. He would grip onto this moment in time forever. Grip onto River. Grip onto this child. Grip onto the Ponds. He had a family now. And as in one of the greatest movies the universe has ever know. Family means no one gets left behind. Ah, Lelo and Stitch. A classic. He would definitely have to introduce his and River's child to that one.

" Are you ok my love?" River's soft voice reached his ear drums. Knocking his brain out of it's dream filled state, and into reality.

" Hmm. Yes. Couldn't be better. In fact! I'm more than ok." He reassured her as he fiddled with a number of buttons on the machinery.

She gave him the same look that she always did when she didn't belive a word he said, but remained silent.

That was when it happened. The thing that rocked his world out of control. A sound so beautiful, and heartwarming that he almost crumbled to his knees.

It was his child's heart beat.

Thump. Thump. _ Thump. Thump.

It was a sound of hope, and joy. It reached out to him, and pulled at every single string linking into his hearts. It patted against his eardrums, and dragged him under a magical spell of love and adoration.

" One heart of course. The second comes with their first regeneration. " A shiver ran up his back at the thought of their baby having to regenerate. It was a painful, and slow experience, and the first time was always the worst because you haven't done it before. You have no control over your body. You just have to just put your trust in your DNA. It was of course inevitable. Even if their child didn't get sick or injured they'd have to regenerate once they reached a certain age. Every Timelord did.

River laughed happily, and pointed at the black and white image pulsing out on the small glass screen he had pulled out, " I think they will definitely take after you sweetie." She stated.

" Why'd you say that?" He questioned. He peered at the screen, but in no way shape or form did their child look like him. At least not right now anyway. it just looked like a white splodge.

" they've got your chin." she pointed out the rather bulbous shape sticking out.

" River! " He exclaimed, stroking his chin self consciously, " That's it's head, and besides what's wrong with my chin?" He frowned, and pouted slightly.

" Nothing my love." She shook her set of curls.

Sighing The Doctor got out a paper towel and wiped off the gel, " If you must know I was rather hoping for our child to look more like you." He told her.

River raised an inquiring eyebrow, " Why's that?" She asked.

" Because you're beautiful." He grinned, placing a soft, and tender kiss upon her lips.

Yes. For now he had River, and his child was safe. That's all that truly mattered.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has been supporting me with my fic so far. It means the world to me.**

* * *

The Doctor sat hunched on his swing beneath the TARDIS's glass floor, tinkering with the timey wimey detector that makes the wibbily leaver safe to wobble. River was standing by his side, looking mostly amused at his attempt to fix the old type 40 TARDIS.

Frowning in deep thought he began his usual habit of speaking all of his thoughts out loud. Something River had often said was just yet again one of the quirks that both annoyed her, and made her love him even more . He was hoping on this one occasion that she would decidedly slide to the latter " Now I just need to put this wire here, and connect the red thingy mbob to the yellow thingymbob. Ahah! No wait that isn't right! No _ Erm River, do you mind passing me my sonic?" He held his hand out expectantly, but he had no reply from his wife nor did he feel the solid metal tool in his patiently waiting hand, " River?" He questioned, squeaking in a incredibly high voice as worry raged within him. Had his wife decided to go out on a little trip again? Honestly, what had he told her about that?! It was dangerous, and although he has no doubts of her ability to get herself out of a sticky situation if she got into one, he also had no doubts about whether she would find herself in a sticky situation in the first place. She, like him, seemed to be a magnet for both trouble, and danger. Now with the little one on the way he was becoming more and more cautious to his and River's safety, and although he would never really admit it to her, when she had slipped away from the TARDIS to the pleasure planet, he had for a moment, thought the worst. Snapping his head up, and shoving his goggles from his eyes, dropping them to ground with a clatter that seemed to resound throughout the whole TARDIS, he began searching for where his wife could have possibly gone. His hearts began to twist into an impossible knot of fear, and concern. He couldn't see her anywhere. This was definitely not a good sign.

As he was searching for her however, he felt a sensation within his mind, like a warmth wrapping around his mind as a comfort blanket, and then on top of that there was a sense of slight upset. He closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing, soaking up the warmth filling his mind. The upset feeling was only slight, and made him feely quite queasy, but then there were other feelings too, stronger ones. Love, joy and a happiness that reached on endlessly. It took him a long time to realize just what it was. His eyes snapped open, and his breath caught in his throat. He now knew exactly what that weird sensation was in his mind. He hadn't recognised it at first, but now that he did, he didn't know what to think. A long time ago, when he had been a father for the first time it had been just as terrifying as it was now. That feeling, that warmth, it was his and River's child. Their child was reaching out to him. It was the equivalent of a greeting, a welcome, a hello, " Hello to you too." He whispered under his breath. Feeling giddy with pride. Their child was ultimately brilliant! To make a psychic bond at such an early stage in their life was a pure genius act. It usually takes years for a Timelord to form that sort of bond with another, even if they were family members, and here their child was, only two and half months in the womb, saying hello. Well he supposed with him as their father, and River as their mother, how could they not be a genius.

Creasing his brow, he locked his jaw in thought. Why was their child feeling uneasy. He had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with River's mystery disappearance. Standing to his feet, he placed his fingers on his temples to increase the physic bond with his child. An image popped into his mind. It was one of the many TARDIS bathrooms. His legs quickly carried him up the stairs , and through the corridors. He wished for the TARDIS to show him where the bathroom was now situated, and with her help, quickly found it.

Poking the wooden door, it creaked open, revealing his wife looking incredibly frail, and sickly, launched over the toilet seat. Wincing at his wife's obvious pain he silently stalked over to her. It was clear why his child was feeling upset now. He placed one hand on the small of her back and began to rub soothing patterns o her back with his finger, whilst pulling back his wife's set of curls. This was the one and only flaw to her bouncy, golden locks. The fact that it was truly uncontrollable left it as an open victim to vomit. He pulled a face at the vile substance his wife was throwing up. It made him feel utterly retched by even looking at it. He hated to think of what it must be like to actually be River, or for that matter, pregnant. He admired women for the hardships they had to go through just to bring life into the universe. His wife had just doubled in brilliance in his eyes.

When his wife's vomiting came to a stop, she lifted her head and met him in the eye, smiling at him meekly, " Hello sweetie." She croaked, voice raw, and features pained. She wiped at her mouth and gradually stood to her feet, before flushing away the contents in the toilet. She grabbed hold of his shirt tightly with a trembling hand.

He gave her a good look over, and brushed a hand against her stomach, " I take it our child is kicking up quite a fuss." He muttered under his breath. He tried to concentrate on the bond that was now formed with his child to see what would calm it, but it seemed that after that little ordeal, their child was weakened, and therefore it was hard to get a definite answer.

River laughed under her breath, " When they're making me throw up, they're your child." That was more like it. The River he knew so well was finally beginning to surface. His wife was clearly over the worst of the morning sickness.

He huffed a little at her comment, and walked over to the taps, filling up a glass that had suddenly appeared with water. He supposed he had the TARDIS to thank for that. He handed it over to her, " Here, drink this. It'll make you feel a bit better. " He assured her. She gulped it down swiftly, and he returned to his previous position, hand laid on her stomach, eyes closed in a deep concentration.

" Sweetie _ What are you _" He placed a finger on her lips, interrupting what she was about to say.

" Shh. I think I've almost got it." He closed his eyes, and an image popped up into his mind. Oh his wife was going to simply love this _ " Fish fingers and custard." He giggled, a little girlishly, but he couldn't help but find what his child was craving a little amusing. They were just like their old man.

" Fish fingers and custard? Sweetie, what do you mean?" She asked him.

" What our child is craving. " He told her, watching in even greater amusement as his wife's features screwed up a little.

" You have to be kidding me." She shuddered, and shook her set of curls.

" Nope. Now come on Song." He grabbed her hand, and began dragging her back to the control room.

" Where are we going?" She protested from behind him.

" Back to the Ponds. Time for a little family trip out." He giggled again, and a fantastic beam spread across his face, " I know this marvellous restaurant just four-thousand years from here. It serves everything imaginable. Including fish fingers and custard. " He licked his lips, just the thought of that delicious delicacy a little Scottish girl had cooked him up once made his mouth water.

" I am not eating that!" She exclaimed.

" Oh, but you will." He sniggered slightly.

" You find this quite funny, don't you?" She crossed her arms, and pouted in that adorable way that screamed _ I'm going to kill you for this.

" Just a tad." He threw the wibbily leaver upwards, and yelped as tiny sparks flew off it, " Hmmm. Still need to fix that." He pushed the mental note to the back of his mind, before twisting the time rotor, and pressing a numerous amount of brightly coloured buttons. Spinning around, he skipped over to River. He slid his arms around her and pressed a light kiss upon her head, " Can you feel it River." He whispered, a smile grounding itself into his features, " Our child, reaching out to us. " He kissed her again, this time on the lips before pulling back and watching River closely. River seemed to concentrate for a moment, but then burst out in laughter, " It's a good feeling, yes?" He asked her, raising his wispy eyebrows.

" It's fantastic. " She rubbed a tiny circle on her stomach, and beamed at him.

Caught up in the moment The Doctor once again kissed her on the lips. This time it was filled with ferocity, and a rekindled passion for River that he just couldn't explain. This is quite possibly the best life changing experience that he has ever had. He's filled with a joy that he had long ago given up on having, and for a while he loses himself in her, and their unborn child.

A cough is the thing that finally breaks them apart. They're gasping, and a little dazed, and it takes them a good while to realize that the person who coughed was infact a certain fiery red head.

" Sorry to break you two kids up." She was grinning from ear to ear.

" Mother." River purred, and the two girls quickly rushed into a motherly- daughter hug.

The Doctor, red in the face, but still pleasantly happy, stood and observed his mother in law and wife's embrace.

He realized that somehow, the universe had complied to his craving for a place of belonging, and had given him a family. He belonged by their side now, and there was nothing in the universe that would be able to drag them apart. Or at least that's what he hoped, because as he knows from his past, life can change in a space of a second.

Amy quickly switched from River over to himself. He chuckled, " Hello Amelia." He greeted her.

She backed away from him a little, " Why did you call me Amelia? You only call me that when something's wrong." She was clearly concerned.

He shook his head, " What's wrong with Amelia? Amelia's a fairy tale name. Way better that Amy!" He exclaimed, " And besides Pond, there is absolutely nothing wrong. Everything's fantastic. In fact I just came here for a family trip out! Now where's Rory the Roman?" He jumped in excitement.

Amy's face creased, " He's away _ on business." She replied a little reluctantly.

" Business? What kind of business does a nurse go on?" The Doctor questioned in confusion.

" He's at the hospital. Getting tested." She seemed a little wary, and embarrassed.

" Tested? Tested for what exactly? " The Doctor pried.

" Mother, it's ok, you don't have to tell us." River placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

" He's getting tested to see if he's the reason why we can't have more children ." Amy blushed lightly.

The Doctor blinked in surprise, " Oh Pond." He mumbled, feeling a little guilty for asking now, " I'm sorry."

" No need to be. Now, what was this about a family trip out?" She raised an eyebrow upwards.

" Ah yes! " The Doctor walked to the console, " Are you sure you're up for this." He asked the red-head gently.

" Yes, of course. " She assured him.

With that he began plotting the course to the restaurant.

He now found himself worrying about his newly found family. Would Rory and Amy be ok? Yeh course they would. They were the Ponds after all. Now, time for fish finger and custard. With a lick of his lips, the engines started up once more.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


End file.
